cerraron sus ojos
by krizue
Summary: la linea que separa la vida y la muerte es frágil como el cristal, tan delgada que no siempre se tiene conocimiento de cuando se cruza... ESPERO REVIEWS


DISCLAIMER: nada de esto me pertenece, Rumiko y Bécquer son los autores, yo solo utilicé algo de lo que ellos hicieron....

**CERRARON SUS OJOS**

Él corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, vio a lo lejos como varios hombres la sostenían encima de sus hombros, entre ellos, pudo distinguir un largo cabello plateado, más no estaba acompañado por su característico atuendo rojo, la colocaron en un improvisado altar de madera, en una de las chozas que seguían manteniéndose en pie. Pudo ver como murmuraban, al fin había logrado alcanzarlos, pero ellos no parecían escucharlo – hola – nadie le respondía, vio llorando en una esquina de la choza al pequeño zorrito, afectuosamente se acercó a él – Shipou? Te encuentras bien? – el zorrito pareció asustarse y salió corriendo con lágrimas empañándole los ojos, notó que todos murmuraban lo mismo, parecía ser una oración.

_Cerraron sus ojos_

_que aún tenía abiertos,_

_taparon su cara_

_con un blanco lienzo,_

_y unos sollozando,_

_otros en silencio,_

_de la triste alcoba_

_todos se salieron._

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba su cuerpo, algunas personas se acercaron, la miraron por unos segundos, y así poco a poco, la sala se fue desocupando, pero él era incapaz de dar un paso al frente, sintió una paz a su alrededor, una buena energía, volteó a ver, y lo único que vió fue a una pequeña mujer parada junto a él, totalmente cubierta de pies a cabeza de negro "una anciana" pensó – perdón podría usted decirme- pero la mujer se marchó a mitad de la frase

_La luz que en un vaso_

_ardía en el suelo,_

_al muro arrojaba_

_la sombra del lecho,_

_y entre aquella sombra_

_veíase a intervalos_

_dibujarse rígida_

_la forma del cuerpo._

- eres tu?- preguntó con miedo no acercándose a la figura ahora totalmente visible para él, "no puede ser" lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, si yo, yo hice todo lo posible

_Despertaba el día_

_y a su albor primero_

_con sus mil ruidos_

_despertaba el pueblo._

Y recordó, esa imagen que quería borrar de su mente

- SANGO ERES TU?- corrió hasta el cuerpo que estaba tendido frente a él – estas cubierta en sangre, que pasó acá? – se arrodilló y apoyó la cabeza de la joven exterminadora sobre su regazo - Sango, Sango? Me escuchas? - unos gemidos fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta – no te vayas, no me dejes – la joven estrechó la mano del monje con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – eso, reacciona! – poco a poco el apretón se volvió menos duro, y la respiración más pausada – no me dejes – escuchó detrás suyo unos gritos – MIROKU!! – "joven Kagome" volteó a ver, y a sus espaldas un enorme youkai estaba a punto de atacarlo, saltó y esquivó el golpe, y se alejó lo más que pudo de Sango internándose en el bosque, Kagome corrió hasta ella, eso fue lo último que supo, la estaban atendiendo.

_De la casa, en hombros,_

_lleváronla al templo,_

_y en una capilla_

_dejaron el féretro._

_Allí rodearon_

_sus pálidos restos_

_de amarillas velas_

_y de paños negros._

- no!!!! – Salió corriendo de la habitación, no sin darle al cuerpo una última mirada, se tropezó con alguien a la salida, pero solo él parecía notarlo, notó que la anciana que antes había visto, era Kagome, que tenía los ojos hinchados, y estaba cubierta por un chal, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose, cuando no podía ver más la choza, se detuvo y cerró los ojos, los abrió unos minutos después, estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente

_Al dar de las ánimas_

_el toque postrero,_

_acabó una vieja_

_sus últimos rezos,_

_cruzó la ancha nave,_

_las puertas gimieron_

_y el santo recinto_

_quedóse desierto._

- Porqué lloras? – su voz resonaba como un eco – yo estoy aquí no te preocupes – Caminó lentamente hasta la joven arrodillada frente suyo – te ves tan hermosa, aún llorando- extendió su mano para tocarle el hombro – aunque odio verte así, prefiero que me pegues – su mano pasó derecho, como si la joven no estuviera ahí – que está pasando? Donde estoy?

_De un reloj se oía_

_compasado el péndulo_

_y de algunos cirios_

_el chisporroteo._

_Tan medroso y triste,_

_tan oscuro y yerto_

_todo se encontraba_

_que pensé un momento:_

_"¡Dios mío, qué solos_

_se quedan los muertos!"_

_- _que solo estoy, que sola estás, porqué?, donde están todos? – volteó su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles – donde estamos?, hace poco estaba en la aldea de exterminadores – miró de nuevo a su alrededor – y ahora, cerca de donde te vi por primera vez, que está pasando? – se arrodilló junto a ella – háblame, no me ignores!!!!, Sango agarró con fuerza algo del suelo y lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, él pudo notar, el rosario que solía usar en su mano derecha, instintivamente la miró, y vió que no tenía nada

_De la alta campana_

_la lengua de hierro_

_le dio volteando_

_su adiós lastimero._

_El luto en las ropas,_

_amigos y deudos_

_cruzaron en fila,_

_formando el cortejo._

y lo recordó, había ido al bosque tratando de protegerla, tuvo una feroz batalla, era un youkai muy poderoso, no podía usar a kazana porqué había insectos de Naraku a su alrededor, se limitó a luchar con sus manos, lo hirió, se sentía orgulloso, lo había hecho, pero no notó que antes, lo habían herido a él, perdía mucha sangre, su visión era nublosa

_Del último asilo,_

_oscuro y estrecho,_

_abrió la piqueta_

_el nicho a un extremo;_

_allí la acostaron,_

_tapiáronla luego,_

_y con un saludo_

_despidióse el duelo._

Había estado esperándola, se había negado a avanzar, siempre una sombra tras ella, ahora entendía, porqué desde hace días no le hablaban, no lo veían, lo habían sepultado hace ya varios días.

_La piqueta al hombro_

_el sepulturero,_

_cantando entre dientes,_

_se perdió a lo lejos._

_La noche se entraba,_

_el sol se había puesto:_

_perdido en las sombras_

Todos se alejaban de su tumba, Sango iba abrazada a Kagome, apenas sosteniéndose, Inuyasha detrás de ellas, sin emitir un solo sonido, su cara totalmente seria

_En las largas noches_

_del helado invierno,_

_cuando las maderas_

_crujir hace el viento_

_y azota los vidrios_

_el fuerte aguacero,_

_de la pobre niña_

_a veces me acuerdo._

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de detener las lágrimas, y volvió a la aldea, junto al cuerpo de Sango, la contempló de cerca, viendo de vez en cuando a la gente que volvía a entrar, llorando y sollozando.

_Allí cae la lluvia_

_con un son eterno;_

_allí la combate_

_el soplo del cierzo._

_Del húmedo muro_

_tendida en el hueco,_

_¡acaso de frío_

_se hielan los huesos...!_

ella se levantó, él la vió, pero nadie más pareció notarlo, caminó hacía él, con esa sonrisa que lograba hacerlo sonrojar, le agarró la mano y casi en un susurro dijo – Gracias- él la miró, y miró a las personas a su alrededor – de que? – ella sonrió de nuevo – por esperarme – y lo bes

_¿Vuelve el polvo al polvo?_

_¿Vuela el alma al cielo?_

_¿Todo es, sin espíritu,_

_podredumbre y cieno?_

_¡No sé; pero hay algo_

_que explicar no puedo,_

_que al par nos infunde_

_repugnancia y duelo,_

_a dejar tan tristes,_

_tan solos los muertos._

__

_--------------------_

Cerraron sus ojos de GUSTAVO ADOLFO BÉCQUER

Espero que les haya gustado, y haber dejado en claro lo que quería, mi idea, era que Miroku, tratara de recordar, lo que había pasado con Sango, el muerto era él, Sango murió después, por vejez, pena moral o yo q sé, Miroku era un atado, y solo descansó en paz, porqué ella iba a reunirse con él.

Que esperan? Dejen reviews!!!!


End file.
